


和自己过不去

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 漫画星/电影星，斜线有意义





	和自己过不去

“所以，”Peter不太冷静地说，“你是我。”

“是的，我是你。”Peter冷静地回答，顺便摘下自己浮夸的红色手套。

衣衫窸窣的声音和克制的喘息在空气中漂浮。Peter其实不太明白自己为什么要控制呼吸，毕竟除了他们两个Peter，四周只剩下漂浮不定的雾气。Peter闭上眼睛，脑袋后仰，他的脖颈堪堪支撑着有些眩晕的脑袋，除此之外只有Peter的手托着他的身体。再无其他。

就好像在云端做爱。

其实并没有那么浪漫。那个Peter有些粗鲁地把他被解了拉链的裤子扯开，露出花里胡哨的内裤，好像徒手掰西瓜。Peter听到自己的枪套砸在地上的声音。他不知道地板是什么时候出现的，或许地板一直都在。毕竟他不可能真的在云端做爱对吧？

一个问题：既然有了地板，为什么没有床？

“等一下，”Peter艰难地抬起脑袋，一手挡住了Peter的额头，他也不知道自己想要问些什么。他戳到了深色的碎发，带着微卷。面前的Peter额头上有不浅的皱纹，他看起来有点老，于是他心直口快地问：“你有50岁了吗？”

Peter的深色眉毛飞到了发际线上，他眨了眨眼睛，Peter意识到对方的眼睛是深棕色的，像是氤氲着热气的咖啡，不由得在心里吹了声口哨。

“没算过，应该没有。”Peter松开握着阴茎的手，收获了一声抱怨的呻吟，这是他们来到这个空间以来制造出的最响亮的动静。棕发的Peter带着些许困扰揉了揉自己的头，然后伸手揪了揪金发

Peter的卷发。看来他们都对对方抱有同等的好奇。

“所以，”这一次轮到棕发Peter发问了，他看起来大概确实更老一些，也有可能是因为他穿着深色的制服，深棕色的眼睛似乎浮着一层抹不开的雾气，他看起来随时都能隐匿于黑暗的角落，一个适合潜入的形象。而金发的Peter刚出现时就甩着长及小腿的红色皮衣，灰色的T恤上夸张的标语一百米外都能展现出聒噪的个性。“你为什么会出现在这里？”

“不太记得了，伙计。”Peter耸了耸肩，不甚在意。

年轻人在地上蹬了蹬腿，把裤子彻底踢到远处。另一个Peter思考了一下，发现自己也不太记得发生了什么。他隐约记得Cosmos在他的脑子里大喊着什么，然后他睁开眼睛，就看到了一个熟悉的陌生人。这种感觉有点像看到了Adam，但是Adam好歹不会把金闪闪的自己彻底地改头换面。

Peter有些嫌弃地把同样金闪闪的Peter甩到他大腿上的内裤抛到身后。他只把自己的裤子褪下了，而面前这个孩子早就迫不及待地把自己剥了个精光。他想对方或许确实比自己年轻一些，他有些莽撞，比自己更为大胆，他看上去并不怕失去，但不是因为一无所有，而是因为足够自信。

Peter不愿细想自己是否羡慕年轻的自己。他清空自己的脑袋，继续手头被打断的活儿。有趣的是他们都是Peter，而Peter与Peter的共性就是勇于探索——比如探索自己。

他伸手顺着年轻人的形状从上到下微微施加压力拉扯着，居高临下地看着对方叹息着舒展自己的身体。Peter不由得思考自己在床上是不是也是这个样子，脸颊轻易就泛上红晕，眯着眼睛偏着脑袋。他不确定那双在地上四处摸索的手是不是在寻找可供抓握的抱枕和毯子，于是把自己的手伸了过去，立马就被紧紧抓住。他成为了自己的支点。

原本有些软塌塌的器官很快就坚硬了起来，他在Peter掌心的茧子下愉快地吐着些许液体，打湿了自己的体毛和Peter的黑色制服裤。Peter挠了挠沉甸甸的球体，阴茎抽搐着拂过Peter因为跪坐而拉伸开来的大腿上侧肌肉，粗糙的布料带来的摩擦让年轻人的后腰小小地弹起。

他睁开眼睛，蓝色的眼眸被泪水遮挡，Peter心想在阳光下也许会折射出好看的光彩，像是碎了一地的玻璃杯。年轻人夹着他的腰往自己的方向拉扯，脚后跟胡乱踢着他的后背，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着，祈求的话语因为羞耻而在嘴中打滚，不甚明了。

“你得说出来，亲爱的。”

Peter知道自己听起来像是在威胁。他才不管这么多。年轻的自己真的很好欺负，如此轻易地就开始小声啜泣。Peter心想自己大概强势许多。胸口金色的毛发被汗水打湿，他伸手将水珠抹开，连成一片，如同小雨后潮湿的土地。Peter的屁股磨蹭着他高涨的欲望，他拉扯他们仍然交握的双手试图将铁石心肠的老年人拉到自己的怀里。

而这位Peter嗤笑了一下，跪坐的身体稳如磐石，如此冷漠。

年轻人啜泣着试图曲起自己的身体。他腾出另一只在空气中什么也抓不到的手挡住自己的眼睛。黑暗中Peter感到安心，就好像回到了Milano他自己的舱室里，没有音乐，他有些遗憾地想到。和自己做爱的时候应该有点音乐来烘托气氛，来给回忆制造更多亮点。他的顶端被轻轻揉搓着，指甲尖带来危险刺激的触感。Peter听到自己的心在狂跳，一些模糊的脸在他黑暗的视线中闪过。他得说出来，因为那个老头儿说他得说出来，而他莫名地知道“自己”有多么固执。

“进来，”他听到自己的尾音带着卷，几乎被抽泣破成一个个碎裂的喘息，“进来，我要你进来。”

他知道自己没有足够的润滑，也知道这个见鬼的空间除了两个半人类和冰冷的雾气什么也没有，没有安全套，没有浣肠仪器，更别提垫子和床板。他的身体在空虚中发涨，那个空洞愈发扩张，于是他的心脏不停地坠落坠落，就像是回到了童年，他趴在窗户前看着地球不断缩小，直至变成深空千万星光中的一点。从此他成了没有归宿的太空牛仔，地球也就成为了他再也回不去的故乡。

他的坦诚获得了一个亲吻作为回报。Peter的深色卷发拂过他的眼睛，迫使他闭上眼帘感受干燥的嘴唇如何在他的嘴上摩擦。他乖巧地用舌头濡湿那些死皮。Peter的舌头半是劝诱着将他卷进自己的口中。这有些奇怪，当浪荡子与掠夺者Peter Quill成为了被引导的那一个，他似乎在自己面前彻底失去了那些满不在乎的伪装，变成了那个蜷缩在Yondu的驾驶椅后面小小的地球儿童。

“我猜你有些经验。”

低沉的嗓音在他的耳边震动着空气，Peter的脖子在热气中微微战栗，他感到自己的双腿被提了起来，对方的双手稳稳地托着他，他努力用手肘撑起自己，迎接那一刻。

其实他是第一次——作为接受方的第一次。

最初的闯入就像是一条紧绷的皮筋被强行撑开，Peter张开嘴无声地释放酸胀与疼痛，挺起的胸膛剧烈起伏。他的小腹紧绷着，肌肉违抗着意识的命令全身心地抵抗着入侵。宽大的手掌带着安抚在他的腰侧抚摸着，手掌结结实实地贴在他的肌肤上，摩挲间带着些窸窣的声响。他不由得长叹一口气。

“深呼吸。”

Peter棕色的眼睛现在看起来很温暖，不知怎地像是在耐心教导学生解方程的年长教师。他看起来可靠、坚定，成为了这片空荡荡世界里年轻人的锚。身体的颤抖逐渐停止。蓝色的眼睛散去雾气，只是还微微闪着好看的光。

“继续呀。”他力图听起来游刃有余，只是撅着嘴巴的样子像是在耍脾气。

Peter叹了口气，无论决定年轻人是否做好了准备都要继续了，他其实不是一个特别有耐心的人。内壁潮湿而温暖，Peter不久前刚用食指与中指摸索过的肠壁热情地包裹着他，又在他施加压力的时候乖巧地稍微后退，让他进入得更深，像是一个热情急切的老友。入口紧箍的压力在他的根部制造着快感，Peter长舒一口气稳住自己想要抽动的欲望。身下的人有些不安地挪动着，试图将他们更好地结合，他干脆将那个肌肉更饱满光滑的年轻身体抱起来。重力将他压入地面，Peter一下子闯进了一个湿热而深入的空间，坐在他大腿上的人大叫了一声，无意间绷紧自己。

Peter包裹着Peter。这个事实一时间占据了他们所有的意识。

他想着自己原来就是这样的感觉，并依循着记忆以自己最喜欢的节奏抽动着，寻找着那些令他们都战栗的地点。Peter在他的戳弄中喘得失去了节奏，指甲报复一般抠进他的肩膀里，毫不留情地抓挠。这是值得的，酥麻震颤的观感从下身潮水般顺着神经涌遍全身，他将年轻人因为汗水而变得湿漉漉的身体抓得更紧，握着他的腰用力向上顶。年轻人在半带着命令的暗示下撑起自己的身体，然后被扯着坐下，他并不在乎会不会砸伤这个有些粗暴的入侵者，只是循着本能向最快乐的方向迷迷瞪瞪地前进着。

Peter像是要顶穿他的大脑。他看到自己的器官在肚皮间狰狞着吐出一些乳白的液体。Peter伸手握紧自己，在压力下大喊着，他不再克制自己，叫嚷得仿佛要把内脏吐出来。他在颠簸中向前倒去，隐约觉得姿势变了。屁股里的器官滑出些许，蹭过他的腺体，引出更多喘息。现在他占据着主动权，虽然身下的人对自己的身体熟悉得有些可疑，他模仿着先前的角度和节奏为自己服务。Peter的臀瓣被捏得发红，他双手撑着结实的肌肉前后上下摇晃着，比起先前老练的动作有些不成章法。但是他很快就将自己逼进了临界点，脑海中像是千百跟线绷紧，Peter听不清自己都嚷嚷了些什么，或许只是胡言乱语，他抚慰自己的手和另一只手撞在一起，粘稠的液体喷在掌心中。

那些粘液开始发凉，有一些在混乱中被抹在了黑色的制服上。Peter半坐起，他的领子勒着脖颈，有些呼吸困难。身上的人双眼失焦，双颊的红晕一路蔓延到胸口。他最后一次撞过那些柔软的内壁，有些恋恋不舍地抽出自己的阴茎，但仍然有些精液溅在了年轻人的入口处。怀里的人抖得厉害，脚掌有些不知所措地蹭着地面。他们在艰难的平衡中互相拥抱着，失去了任何一个都会摔进虚无中。

“我觉得有些不对劲。”蓝色的眼睛缓慢地眨了眨，倒映的人影有些涣散，

Peter笑着抹了抹他一头乱糟糟的头发，涌上胸腔的柔情让他有些羞赧。他突然有很多想要告诉这个还未在宇宙中闯荡过久的孩子，然而他知道自己什么也无法告诉他。

在深空中，只有自己亲身踏足的星球才能算作一次经历，无论悲伤还是快乐。

“亲爱的，第一次都是这样。”他最后只是亲了亲那没有太多风霜痕迹的脸颊。

Pete仿佛没有感受到老年人的难得真情流露，他抓了抓后颈，歪着头似乎在捕捉远方的细微声响。

“你真的没有感觉哪里不对吗？”

哪里？他有些惊愕地四处打量一下，然后他看到了年轻人开始变得透明的手，以及自己开始淡化的靴子。

“大概……我猜我们要回去了？”

年轻人的蓝眼睛开始透出远方的雾气，Peter还没来得及说什么，甚至来不及说再见，黑暗开始侵袭他的意识边缘。Peter艰难地挥了挥手，陷入昏睡前他勉强听到了年轻的自己别具一格的道别。

“我他妈的还没穿裤子呢！”


End file.
